ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Past Gates
was the first Ultraman Gates. In his days, he was simply known as Ultraman Gates. History Pre-G/G Ultraman Gates was a hero who decided to fight against the Demon King Geo, having seen the destruction he caused. After months of gathering data, he had the Gates Gear made, which was able to harness the power of the Showa Ultras. Gates followed the Demon King throughout space and time, fighting him on many occasions throughout the years. In their final battle, Gates scattered the Hero Timers across other worlds, but there was an explosion when their finishers collided that resulted in Gates dying, his student taking his place, and Geo losing his memory. Gates trusted his student to destroy the Demon King and gave the name and role of Gates to him. An alternate version of him was killed in the final battle by an alternate Demon King Geo, who suffered no injuries though he lost his Hero Timers. Ultraman G/G During one of Geo and Gates' travels to stop the Demon King, they end up back in the past when the previous Gates was still alive. Seeing the present Geo and Gates, he decides to rename himself "Past Gates" for convenience purposes. The three encounter Demon King Geo, who they barely overpowered. The Demon King retreated back to the present, but Past Gates died in the battle, and he entrusted the Legend Hero Timers to Geo and Gates, hoping that they can defeat the Demon King and preserve the history of Ultraman. Profile Stats *Height: 50 m *Weight: 40000 tons *Home world: Unknown Body Features *Colour Timer: Gates has a standard colour timer. *Ultra Armour: Gates has standard Ultra Armour. Standard Techniques *Gates Slash: A small energy bolt fired from his hand. *Gates Barrier: An energy barrier that blocks attacks. *Interdimensional Gates: Gates' signature ability is to travel across universes. Forms - UltraZoffy Armour= Past Gates' first armour. It uses the assets of Ultraman and Zoffy. Finisher- SpeciuM87: A powerful beam shot from the hands in a '+'. - SevenJack Armour= Past Gates' second armour. It uses the assets of Seven and Jack. Finisher- Slugger Bracelet: Past Gates flings the bracelet at the enemy, and it slices them. - AceTaro Armour= Past Gates' third armour. It uses the assets of Ace and Taro. Finisher- Guillotine Ray: Past Gates fires a ray from the 'T' pose that cuts through things. - LeoAstra Armour= Past Gates' fourth armour. It uses the assets of Leo and Astra. Finisher- Brothers Twin Kick: A double kick attack with high physical destructive power. }} Equipment *Gates Gear: A belt device that acts as his main transformation item. Made after observing and researching Geo's Geo Gear. *Hero Timers: Transformation trinkets used to wear different armours. They resemble Colour Timers with the image of the Ultra they represent inside them. **Legend Hero Timers: Timers based on Showa Ultras. Given to him by Past Gates. ***Ultraman Timer ***Zoffy Timer ***Seven Timer ***Jack Timer ***Ace Timer ***Taro Timer ***Leo Timer ***Astra Timer ***80 Timer *Gates Bowaxe: An axe but it's also a bow. Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Fan Ultras